threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Rayous
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Three Kingdoms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yang Liang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zantam03 (Talk) 14:21, February 12, 2010 About fictional stuff Hello and thank you for your edits, however keep the following in mind please. (!) 1) This wiki is all about what historically happened. Guan Yu did NOT slay Hua Xiong, they never even met. Hua Xiong was killed while fighting Sun Jian together with Hu Zhen and Lü Bu at Yangren. Guan Yu was just a nobody at this time, fighting under Zou Jing, who was a commander under Gongsun Zan. 2) Furthermore, the image you uploaded, Guan Yu in DW5, was already uploaded to this wiki (check 'Guan Yu - DW5'). Please check images before uploading a new one. I will remove your image from our database. 3) The layouts (and content) of all pages should be the same, thus the RTKXI portraits are used in the infobox for character articles. You can place the DW5 art somewhere else in the article if you like, but not in the infobox. Thank you for joining and edit away, but please keep the things mentioned above in mind. Zantam03 17:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Just checked your article again and saw it contained basically only fiction; Liu Bei, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were not brothers, or 'sworn' brothers and Zhang Liao didn't convince Guan Yu to join Cao Cao, Guan Yu didn't wanna die, so he simply surrendered and joined Cao Cao). You're welcome to edit and create new articles, but base it on fictional sources please. I will update the rules page in a while, please read it. Zantam03 18:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) once again Please, if you wish to add fictional information, do it under 'Differences between Fact & Fiction'. Historically, Guan Yu was not a (sworn) brother of Liu Bei and Zhao Yun was not a Tiger General. There was no such thing as 'Tiger Generals'. Zantam03 10:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Don't forget to add Categories to your new articles, or nobody will be able to find them Zantam03 12:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) empty articles Thanks for your many edits to the wiki, I appreciate it, but please, don't make anymore empty articles or articles that only have 1 line ("blablabla was a general for shu during the three kingdoms" the end) We already have too much of them, and it doesn't look good to the visitors. About Creating New Articles You make a lot of new articles, but you haven't even finished half of the other ones you started!! This doesn't look good to the visitors! They wanna come here for information but instead they'll most likely run into articles with only 1 or 2 lines! Please stop it! -- Zantam03 13:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) 25, 2010 (UTC) Huang Zu I just read your article about Huang Zu. What is your source? Sun Ce battled Huang Zu in 199, not before as far as I know... And Kuai Liang 'plotted' Sun Jian's death? Where did you read that? Give me your sources please... this all sounds like fiction to me. -- Zantam03 21:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Chibi You're article is based on the fictional event, not on the historical event. For example: Pang Tong did not participate. Please change accordingly. Or read the rules about adding stuff you're not sure about. btw, Sun Fin will finish his article about Sun Jian, but he's very busy atm. Thanks for trying to find contributors. The Wiki is not doing bad though. It has about 15 visitors a day (compared to 1-5 a month ago) -- Zantam03 13:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I really want you to edit the Chibi battle. 1) The participating officers should be listed from A-Z (2) The officer list is based on fiction. For example Pang Tong did not participate as well as Zhang He, Taishi Ci, Ling Tong and more. On the other hand, you left out Lü Meng and CHeng Pu and maybe even more. Been awhile since I read about Chibi. Please change it accordingly. -- Zantam03 08:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) When you create a new article Please don't forget about the layout. I'd like you to use the source button more often. For example your Gongsun Zan page that you just made, there's a huge gap between between the introduction and the 'Life' header. Make it smaller (in Source mode, press enter twice). Also, you seem to bold out the whole introduction, why? I know it doesn't, but still. When I edit your articles you seem to bold out everything from the infobox to the end of the introduction.. -- Zantam03 08:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and don't forget the family header and differences header. -- Zantam03 08:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT ~ Where do you get your info from?? Cao Cao is NOT a relative of the Xiahou's... Zhang Fei did NOT participate in the Yellow Turban Rebellion OR Dong Zhuo campaign, Cao Cao did NOT command 800.000+ troops at Chibi, Liu Bei did not attack with 700.000 troops... he hardly had that many civilians!!... Haven't read your article about Yuan Shao yet, but if it's from the same source then I'm afraid that too will contain (a lot) of fiction. What is your source of information??? Is it Wikipedia? SGYY? ZZTJ? I want ONLY historical information!!! I appreciate your help, but it contains FICTION! On the main page it clearly says I want this Wiki to be a reliable source for anything related to the HISTORICAL aspect of the Three Kingdoms. So leave the fiction out! This is very important! I'm seriously thinking about deleting everything you wrote about Sun Quan, Cao Cao & Yuan Shao... There are other articles of yours I haven't read yet... Zhang Liao, Zang Ba, Yu Jin to name a few... are these from the same source?? What is your source?? -- Zantam03 19:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) OMFG!!! You stole all the articles from Kongming.net!!! WTF? WHY!?... for your information.. Sun Fin is from Kongming.net and so am I!! -- Zantam03 21:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) WARNING I hereby give you your first and final warning. Next time you'll be banned. -- Zantam03 21:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) **** Even Ma Chao and Guan Yu are stolen from KM... thanks a lot! Wow I have a Wiki full of ripped articles!!! Thanks very much! As a means to thank you I hand over this Wiki to you! You can have this Wiki full of stolen articles! I don't want this shitwiki anymore. -- Zantam03 21:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC)